


Secret Mission

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Steve and Peggy being Bisexual [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Angie is going to spend sometime time with her girlfriend, and minor detainment won't stop that. A Cartinelli Valentine's Day drabble that takes place somewhere in the first season (or is just a little out of canon).





	

Angie had a play and Peggy had a mission. They hadn't really seen each other in weeks, besides one finding her way into the other's room to sleep together in a tired cuddle. And this was frankly getting on Angie's nerves.

Now Angie wasn't supposed to know where Peggy's office was, but at this point it didn't matter. How she got in caused some trouble and a mild interrogation which consisted of Angie insulting the SSR and the entire male portion of human race several times over as she pointed out the flaws in their secrecy before Peggy finally came barging into the room.

"Angie, what are you doing here?" the agent frowned, and oh goodness, she was wearing a dress with a belt, highlighting her curves. Angie had to remind herself that she could not blatantly check Peggy out in public.

"Looking for you, English," Angie grinned brightly. "I have a new bottle of schnapps and a heart shaped cherry pie, and its Valentine's Day. I am here to drag you home by your hair if I have to, because us 'single' girls need to stick together in these trying times." And with that she winked.

Daniel, who was the one left interrogating her because Thompson had fled in frustration of being looked down upon, turned to Peggy as though for instruction. Peggy sighed and rubbed a hand on her forehead. "Do you have everything you need from her?"

"Yes, in fact she did us a favor by pointing out our weaknesses," Daniel admitted. "I don't think we can bring any charges against her.

"I'll escort her home then," Peggy said, her voice firm, but Angie caught the fact she was hiding a smile. "I just finished my current case, could you be a dear and hand the paperwork in for me?"

Daniel huffed a sigh, and stood. "Sure thing. Have a good Valentine's Day." He shot her a bit of a pining looked, for which Angie couldn't blame him, and left.

Peggy stepped into Angie's personal space, and undid the handcuffs. "This is not the place for goofing off. What if someone had shot you?"

"One has to take risks for love," Angie swooned dramatically in her chair, before rubbing her wrist and admitting, "I've missed you."

Peggy gave her a soft smile and offered her a hand up, "I would kiss you if I wasn't at work and it would get us in a tad spot of trouble." She tucked Angie's hand on her arm though. "Let us go have that schnapps, shall we?"

Angie grinned, and nodded. "You betcha, English."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net and tumblr.


End file.
